No Te CoNoZcO
by pichurrita743
Summary: varios puntos de vista sobre un lily/james y un sirius/ginger donde nadie sabe realmente como es la otra persona hasta que no se conocen bien... D mal summary pero vale la pena


No Te CoNoZcO

Todo pertenece a j. y a la warner. A mi solo me pertenecen los personajes no conocidos y la idea loca de este fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Septiembre, sinónimo de fin de las vacaciones. Esto era lo que pensaba un guapo moreno de ojos grises mientras jugaba al sanp explosivo con su amigo Remus mientras que sus otros amigos, cornamenta (o James) y colagusano (o Peter) conversaban animadamente el ultimo mundial de quiditch. Si, para el septiembre era sinónimo de final, pero también de principio por que ne septiembre volvían a Howarts . Bueno , en realidad, ya estaban llegando a Howarts.

Este era su último año , sus últimas bromas antes de enfrentarse con un mundo en donde sus bromas perderían la gracia , en el que la tristeza sería un modo de vida y en el que la felicidad estaba prohibida. Sirius Orion Black sabá esto muy bien, no por nada era hijo de una familia de magos oscuros. Sabía lo que se les venía en cima y aunque aparentara ser superior a eso temía por sus seres queridos. No su familia no, bueno realmente si porque para el Los Potter eran su familia al igual que Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew y auqnue todavía no lo quisiese admitir también una joven pelirroja de ojos azules y mucho carácter , Ginger Smith .

Y ahora preguntarán pero quién es Ginger , pues bueno es la mejor amiga de…..Si……Lily Evans . Solo a mi me podía pasar esto¿ verdad? Mi amigo Cornamenta está enamorado de esa "Otra" pelirroja como la llamo yo ,o pelirroja a secas por que Ginger es Mi pelirroja explosiva. Y este año está mas guapa que nunca el verano la sentó bien, que digo bien genial. El problema es que no me quiere ver ni en pintura y yo , bueno disfrito mucho al verla cabreada asi que la pico bastante( NA: aquí picar significa molestar , no sé si en algun otro lado cambia el significado).Pero yo NO ESTOY ENAMORADO, que va , solo estoy muyyyy pillado.

-Sirius…..SIRIUS…SIRUS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-ya me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Que quieres Rem?-Pregunto con desgana

-Que ya hemos llegado. YO por mi te dejo aquí pero James insistía en que si te ve Ginger te va a matar-comentó Remus con una pícara sonrisa-al fin y al cabo teñirle el pelo verde moco el primer día no es que le haya hecho mucha gracia. Creo que todavía te está buscando…

-Jajajajaja ese demonio se lo merecía por haberme hecho ese horrible corte de pelo el último día el año pasado-comenté riéndome . Mi pequeña si sabia gastar bromas..

-Ya- dijo James- pero tu se la devolvistes cortándole la ropa esa que tanto le gustaba de no sé que diseñador muggle guco gucco..-intentaba James

-Gucci-dijo Remus

-si eso- sonrió repente una voz nos sacó de la conversación

-Potter Black fuera del tren- dijo una pequeña pelirroja seguida de mi pequeña pelirroja. Las dos iban muy guapas aunque claro Ginger sobresalía.

-Ay Lily preciosa ya sé que me quieres tener para ti solo ahí fuera y la verdad esque yo también esa falda que me llevas hoy ….pufff –dijo mi amigo Cornamenta. La cara de Lily era un poema estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira. Y claro pelirroja enfadada= hechizo a James o a Sirius. Todo depende de la pelirroja en cuestión

-piernas de gelatina¡¡-pobre James , jajajajaja pero que caída más tonta.-ahora Black por que no sacas a este especimen de aquí . – eso no era un petición cordial.

-Bueno-contesté- Cornamenta esta vez te pasaste

-¿por qué siempre a mi Evans ¿- Que demonios ha dicho¡¡¡ Evans???. Donde esta el Lily o el preciosa o…-Sabes que estoy hasta las narices yo te quiero de verdad y tu …. Tu solo me rechazas o me hechizas –dijo mientras se quitaba el hechizo- pero ya no lo soportó mas. Hay cosas más importantes en el mundo que perder el tiempo en una misión que hasta hoy no consideré imposible.- la muerte de su padre le ha debido afectar más de lo que creí .Pero Tenía razón .

-Yo…y…yo- Evans estaba pálida y creo… creo que iba a…..¿llorar?-Sus amigas Bueno Ginger y Praison (Carol) la miraban con preocupación y entonces yo El gran Sirius Black lo comprendí todo . Lily estaba enamorada de james. Bueno la verdad es que saqué conclusiones muy pronto pero …

-Dios ¡¡¡ -solté-No me lo puedo creer. Por fin Evans¡¡¡¡-dije mientras la el mundo me miraba mal menos Remus que creo que también se hacía una idea.-Bueno ahora vayamos a comer que tengo hambre. Ya discutirán sus problemas despúes. ¿Vamos querida Ginger?

-Contigo no voy ni al parque-contestó

-vale-dijo sin hacer mucho caso. Y nos marchamos.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0EN el Gran Comedor(unas semanas despues) 0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero cornamenta-decía yo intentando convencerle de uqe no desistiese de Lily- ella te quiere lo he visto

-¿Cuándo?contestó él-por que yo solo vi desprecio

-no Cornamenta-intenté

-Dejarlo ya ¡¡-gritó .Todos se giraron a mirarle y sus admiradoras a … admirarle. El se levanto y se fue . Poco después me fije en que disimuladamente Lily también desaparecía tras la puerta y en ese momento agradecí haber cogido yo la capa de invisibilidad .Dejo a Remus con Paison, bueno con su novia que no lo he que todos nos colamos por una de las amigas de Lily está claro. Bueno dejé a Rem con su novia para que se hicieran arrumacos y yo digamos que "secuestré" a Ginger a la salida del Gran comedor. Nadie se dio cuenta ..bueno ella si eso está ó a patalear ya morderme la a Dios estabamos ya en un pasillo desierto y con la capa por encima que sino alguien podría haber visto el espectáculo y entonces no podría llevar a cabo mi plan

-Calma peque calma- le dije al oído.Y noté un pequeño temblor en su frágil empezó a forcejear más fuerte. La solté y asegurándome de que no había nadie en el pasillo nos saqué la capa de encima. Ella me miró con odio y yo… bueno la miraba y no podía expresar lo que veía. Pero el plan me sacó de mi expectación.

-Haber enana.-dije

-Enana tu madre-contestó escupiendo las palabras

-querras decir ogro querida , a mi madre no se la puede considerar enana.-dijoe- no si la enana es tan guapa como tu.-se sonrojó lo vi se sonrojó

-Pero no te secuestré para esto- sonreí-¿quiéres ir a ver que hacen Lily y James?

Sonrío malignamentes-Por una vez pensaste Black…vamos a que esperas-y me arrebató la capa. Yo la cogí de la muñeca antes de que despareciera bajo la capa

-por cierto Ginger se me olvidó decirte… estas guapísma-y me meti bajo de la capa seguido de una sorprendida pelirroja…lo que daría por saber lo que piensa .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o Una hora antes pasillos de Howarts 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un joven morocho andaba dirigio hacia la sala multipropósito sin sabe que la pelirroja ne que tenía puestos sus pensamientos estaba cerca---- demasiado cerca

-Potter-gritó Lily haciendo que james se parara.-Espera

-Ahora que quieres Lily …. ¿Maltratarme más?-Dijo el chico ya cansado de tantas chorradas-n es mi culpa que te quiera tanto sabes –dijo mientras se giraba a encararla y la vio mirándole asi que continuo- esque no entiendes ya no quiero que me hieras más no quiero sufrir ás no creo que me l….-no puedo continuar hablando por que unos labios se lo impedían Lily se habí ido acercando poco a poco hasta que no aguantó más y le besó. Y él no sabía que hacer pero en cuanto sintió la corriente eléctrica bajar desde su boca a su estómago no lo dudo ni un momento. La cogió de la cintura. El beso no era más que un roce y se estaba cansando así que tomando él la iniciativa pidió un permiso que estaba ya concedido y sus lenguas jugaron en el interior de la boca de ella, bailando al rtmo loco de sus corazones que por fin estaban sincronizados a un mismo compás. No sabía si llevaban minutos u horas besándose pero que más daba por primera vez besaba esos labios que le robaban el sueño y por fin había averiguado a que sabía Lily a fresa su fruta favorita era dulce pero a la vez tenía algo "salvaje" cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron poco más había que decir que no se hubieran dicho con ese beso pero Lily quería hablar.

-James yo…. Te tenía que haber dicho mucho antes esto que me estaba pasand –dijo mirandole a los ojos, unos ojos llienos de cariño y ternura-y sé que te he hecho sufrir pero te voy a recompensar..-dijo sonriendo

-de veras ¿ y esa recompensa me va a gustar?-dijo el picaramente

-eso depende de lo que quieras por recompensa-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la boca de él.

Mientras tanto poco sospechaban e que sus dos amigos estaban observándoles a cierta distancia felices por que porfin esos dos se demostraban el amor que sentían

-ya era hora- dijo sirius dirigiendose a Ginger -debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que Lily estaba por él asi este hubiera sido más rápido

-¿desde cuando lo sabes black?- pregunto una confusa Ginger.

-desde el tren- contestó él-fue muy obvia en ese momento. Lily siempre tiene algo que decir y que se quedara callada lo marcó todo. Desde ese momento llevo insitiéndole a James para que lo volviera a intentar y bueno…

Ginger estaba sorprendida no sabía que Black podía ser tan observador.

-Me sorprendes black-dijo ella mirandole a los ojos y en ese momento se sintió atrapada en la mirada del chico. Sabía que sentía algo por él desde siempre , pero le era muy mujeriego, no quería ser una más.

Se fueron acercando, sus bocas ya casi se tocaban y en se momento….ZASSSSS JAJAJAJAJAJAJA una risa les separó de golpe. Era Peeves que acababa de ver la escena que acontecía enfrente de los chicos

Popotter y prevansss besándose----gritaba por todo lo alto –jajajajajaja de repente empezaron a llegar alumnos de pasillos cercanos que habían oido a peeves y no se lo creían . James y Lily estaban super colorados. Sirius Y ginger aprovexharon el alboroto para salir de la capa y meter baza contra sus amigos

-osea Lily que te desapareces una hora para irtes con James y no nos cuentas que estas con él muy bonito- decía Ginger sin poder contener una carcajada que delato su falso tono de enfado- FELICIDADES¡¡¡¡chicos.

-Ey prongs por fin la consigues tio- dijo sirius – ya era hora evans te tardaste mucho.

-bueno bueno fuera todos de aquí no hay nada que ver-dijo remus que venía con Carol abrazada a su pecho.

-JAMES NO ES CIERTO QUE ESTES CON ESA….-gritaban las de su club de fans mientras lloraban…

Todo era felicidad todos estaban felices opr sus amigos y dos se morían el uno por el otro sin que se lo dijeran mutuamente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 4 meses despues 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Black eres idiota- gritaba un ginger un tanto amarilla…..esperen ¿amarilla?

-perdona ginger no fue mi intención-dijo Sirius persiguiéndola por un pasillo hacia la sala común.- esque me equivoque de ingrediente….

-Y que black ten mas cuidado sabes este color no se va a r facilmente –lloraba ginger pensando en su horrible imagen. –SOLO TU ERES CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO A 1 SEMANA DEL BAILE¡¡¡ eres insufrible black otro como tu familia..

-¿eso crees?dijo sirius shockeado el era mejor que toda su familia y que la chica ala que por fin había reconocido amar…. Bueno solo el sabía que la amaba y remus sospechaba algo pero….el caso decía esta chica ¿que era como los de su familia?-entonces smith tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar.- y se alejó dejando a una arrepentida ginger que no había medido la magnitud de sus palabras

Ella no quería gritarle eso pero esque estaba muy enfadada por que no iba a poder presentarse al baile

-ahh-dijo sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos-solo hace falta que te eches esta infusión y se la pasó.

No se lo podía creer lo había estropeado ella le querí y lo había estropeado por decir eso.

Esa noche lloró como nunca en los brazon de Carol y Lily

Niña no llores- decía Carol consolándola- que sabes que te perdonará

-no carlo no me pasé esta vez le dije lo de su familia he sido muy cruel – dijo ginger- ustedes saben que le quiero pero….

-QUE QUE???¡¡¡¡¡-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

-ups creo…. Que eso no se lo comente-dijo ella un poco apenada por no haberse dado cuenta

-Pues ahora mismo te vas a disculpar y le das un morreo por esos por los que medio Howarts se muere.- dijo Carol

-eso esp –secundó Lily

-hoy no estoy para nada – dijo Ginger tumbándose en la cama e intentando dormir.

Dos días después todo seguía igual Ginger y Sirius enfadados y claro eso hacía que las otras dos parejas no puedieran estar muy felices juntas. Pero ya estaban hartas y tenían un plan.

-bien Remus Carol-dijo James con cara de mafioso en la biblioteca –sabeis lo que teneis que hacer con Ginger y Lily y yo nos encargamos de Sirius ¿si?

-Hay que mono esta asi James- decía Lily mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a James

-concentrate Lily el plan- dijo James mientras la abrazaba

-si si- contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno entonces en la sala multiproposito en una hora- dijo Carol- suerte chicos.

Si rius estaba tirado en su cama con la corbata mal puesta, la camisa abierta y totalmente ido pensando en las duras palabras que aún rebotaban en su cabeza. Estaba en esto cuando escuchó la puerta abrisrse y cerrarse y alguién que se acercaba a su cama. Sabía que serían Remus o James o Peter que ultimamente estaba muy desaparecido. Pero cuando descorrieron las cortinas de su cama se sorprendió mucho al ver a su pelirroja con los ojos un poco rojos signo de que había llorado y con unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes.

-Sirius- esto era importante nunca me llama por mi nombre-yo venía a …..hablar-dijo Ginger mientras observaba el cuerpo divino que tenía enfrente. Sirus se percató de eso y sonrió un aun estaba enfadado y dolido.

-¿qué quieres smith?¿recordarme que mi familia es malvada y que yo soy como ellos?-dijo sirius muy dolido

-Sirius-dijo Ginger mientras se sentaba en la cama de él-quería dsiculparme , no te tenía que haber dicho eso eso lo decía antes cuando no te conocía y ahora resulta que tampoco te conozco por que en este tiempo me he corregido en mi forma de pensar. No eres como pensaba eres divertido y nada que ver con tu familia

-si pero lo dicho dicho esta- dijo sirius mientras se incorporaba quedandose a escasos centimetros de ella

-yo…no…qu…quis-Ginger le miraba a los ojos o lo intentaba por que tenerle a escasos centimetros de su boca la ponía muy nerviosa, pero ella era Ginger Smith era Sirius en Chica ella no se ponía nerviosa . –saebs Sirius eso lo dije por que quiero esconder una cosa

-¿el qué?-dijo sirius susurrando

-esto- dijo Ginger acortnado las distancias y besándole. Sirius enseguida contestó a ese beso que el tambiñen quería fue un beso muy pasional. Sirius se volvió a tumbar con Ginger encima mientras sus lenguas jugaban .La camisa de sirius pronto acabó en el suelo y la camiseta de Ginger quedó olvidada en la mesilla. –te quiero- dijeron a la vez. Y eso fue todo lo que necestaron.

En eso estaban cuando de repente sus amigos entraron para llevar a cabo su plan y se quedaron sorprendidos de lo "eficaz " que había sido su plan ,no había sido necesario ni llevarlo a cabo.

Y ASI ESTAS PAREJAS VIVIERON FELICES EL CORTO TIEMPO EN EL QUE PUDIERON ESTAR JUNTAS.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno esto me salió en un momento de insiracion tra leer un libro en el que el personaje se parecía mucho a sirius por eso la mayoria esta desde su punto de vista.

Un beso y dejen reviews si ya sea para tomates o flores

pixu


End file.
